Draco Malfoy and the tempestatis gladii.
by Vampyra De Lioncourt
Summary: I didn't want to write the rest of this but...I have because so many people wanted me to. Bit rushed. D/H.


****

Draco Malfoy and the tempestatis gladii.

Part one.

Draco Malfoy was entering his fifth year at Hogwarts and was getting sick of living his life the was his father wanted.

'Draco' his father started at breakfast 'Don't forget that some of my friends are coming around for lunch, so you will have to change into your business robes and be down here by 12 o'clock on the dot' 

'What if I don't want to!' Draco said defiantly

'You'll do as your told!' Lucius said 'And here is a small reminder of what happens if you disobey me. _Crucio_!' he said, pointing his wand at Draco

Draco felt a piercing pain splinter through his body, Draco was used to this though. He bit his lip until it bled and held his head high, he knew if he showed pain his father would have won.

His father flicked his wand and took the curse off.

'Now go upstairs and get changed!' Lucius ordered

'No father! I am not attending your stupid business lunch with your stupid Death Eater friends!' Draco exclaimed standing up to face his father, who was only a head taller than Draco. 

'You will do as you're told!' Lucius screamed

'No father! I will not let you run my life! I've seen what will happen if I do, I'll become weak and afraid, just like mother!' Draco retorted

Lucius' face contorted with rage, he punched Draco in the eye and then grabbed a large, gold, serving spoon off the table and hit Draco in every place he could reach.

A while later Draco was up in his room packing his things. He opened his magical suitcase and put all of his Hogwarts stuff in it. Draco then took out a quill and parchment and wrote a short note…

__

Dear Mother and Father

I am really sorry but I have had enough!

I have gone away, you'll see me next holidays.

Love Draco

P.S. Don't worry Mother, I am going somewhere safe.

Draco pulled a Portkey out of his pocket, grabbed his trunk with his other hand. Draco felt a tug behind his belly button and a few seconds later he was standing in front of the oaken doors of Hogwarts.

He reached up a hand and knocked on the door. Professor McGonagall opened the door.

'What are you…' She faltered when she noticed the cuts from Lucius throwing glasses at him 'Come with me Draco'

Draco followed her up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing behind desk.

'Mister Malfoy come in please. Maybe you would like to sit down and tell me what happened.'

Draco suddenly felt calmer seeing as though he was in the headmaster's presence. Draco looked down at the floor 'I can't, it would mean that I am a coward and go running off to adults everytime I get punished.'

'So Lucius did this to you?' Dumbledore asked

'Yes' Draco answered firmly 'But only as a good punishment because I wouldn't have lunch with his friends'

'Well I suggest you go with Minervera up to the hospital wing' Dumbledore said

Draco stood up and walked out of the room and then followed Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing. As soon as Madam Pomfrey saw him she took out her wand 'Come here dear, I'll have those cuts and bruises fixed in a moment!'

'No!' Draco said firmly 'As much as I loathe my father, it wouldn't be right! I did something bad and now I have to put up with the consequences.' 

'Well here then, this is a sleeping potion' Madam Pomfrey said

Draco took it and drunk it, suddenly he felt very tired. Madam Pomfrey guided him over to a bed and lay him down.

'Just like his father. The number of time Lucius arrived in here on holidays doing that exact same trick. I learnt that nothing can stop a Malfoy doing what they think is right' were the last words Draco heard before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco woke up and looked around. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey bustled over with his clean clothes 'Here, the house elves have taken you stuff to the Slytherin dorm. 

'How long have I been asleep for?' Draco muttered sleepily

'Well right now it's session three and you have Care of Magical Creatures.' Madam Pomfrey said

'What! I have to go!' Draco jumped up and got changed behind the curtain Madam Pomfrey had got out.

'At least have some breakfast before you go!' she called after him.

'No thanks!' Draco yelled back.

He raced out onto the grass and then down to Hagrid's hut.

'Where 'ave you bin?' Hagrid asked

'At the hospital wing' Draco replied

'Well you're gonna 'ave to go over an' work with Hermione.' Hagrid said

Draco walked over to Hermione 'Hey, what are we working on?'

Hermione flushed bright red 'We're working on Unigriffs. They are more delicate to things than Hippogriffs. So you have to be careful with what you think when near them.'

Draco walked up to it.

'What happened to your eye?' Hermione called to him

Draco suddenly thought of his father and how much he hated that prick! All of a sudden the creature beared it's talons. It swiped at Draco but only caught his robes, ripping them off him. Draco heard Hermione gasp, he heard a sudden call from the people next to him.

'Nice boxers Malfoy!' Ron called

Draco looked down at his Union Jack boxers, grabbed his robes off the ground, mended them and then put them back on.

'Draco where did you get all those bruises?' Hermione asked and she sounded genuinely worried.

'Nowhere' Draco muttered

Hermione stepped closer to him 'No Draco you have bruises and cuts all over your body and a black eye' she reached her hand up and touched his face.

Draco felt a sudden electric kind of tingle when Hermione touched his face. All of a sudden Draco was aware at how close they were, Hermione seemed to realize the same thing and she backed away blushing. 

Draco looked over at Harry and Ron who were staring at Hermione and himself with their mouths open. 

All of a sudden the bell rang and Draco stormed off to the Great Hall.

* * * 

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, painfully aware that Hermione was staring at him. All of a sudden a letter dropped onto his plate. Draco picked it up and saw the Malfoy seal on it. Draco opened it and read…

Draco

I am just writing to say that atlunchtime yesterday your mother passed away. 

We were looking for you and she fell down the stairs and broke her neck.

If you hadn't have run away then your mother wouldn't be dead now. Draco this is your fault, so don't try and blame me for it!

Lucius Malfoy.

Draco took the letter and ran out of the Great Hall. He ran up the marble steps and sat at the top.

He put his head in his hands. _It's all my fault! Why did I have to run away? Why couldn't I stay and put up with it like a man?_

All of a sudden Draco felt a warm hand on his arm 'Draco are you Ok?' came Hermione's voice

Draco looked at her sitting next to him, her brown hair circling her face like a halo and her concerned eyes staring into his as if to find out all his secrets.

'How about you come with me' Hermione said, taking his hand they walked off. A few minutes later they were in the kitchens.

Three house elves brought cakes, biscuits and tea for them. Once they had gone away Hermione looked at Draco 'Now will you tell me what is wrong. I know nothing couldn't have made bruises and cuts all over your body and something must definitely be wrong if you ran out of the Great Hall like that.'

Draco handed her the letter he got from his father.

'Oh my god! Draco, I'm so sorry!' Hermione gasped when she finished reading it. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco in a comforting hug.

'It's alright! You didn't kill her, it's not your fault. Your father is just trying to make you feel bad' she said

'I guess' Draco muttered, looking up

'Did he do this to you?' She asked pushing a lock of Draco's silver-blond hair away from his face

'Yes' he muttered

Hermione reached her hand out and touched the bruise around Draco's eye. Draco winced gingerly.

'Hermione could you heal it for me?' Draco asked

Hermione pulled out her wand and touched it to his bruise. In a few seconds it was gone.

Hermione lent closer to him to admire her handy work and Draco didn't know why, but he had the strange urge to kiss her.

Hermione looked at him as if she noticed all of a sudden, how close they were. She moved back and took his hand 'Come on, dinner will be over soon. We have to get out before anyone sees us together'

They walked out and down the passage to the hallway. 

'Well see you I guess' Hermione muttered and turned away

Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and turned her around to face him 'Hermione thank you for letting me tell you what's happened to me. I feel a lot better getting some of it off my chest.'

Hermione smiled 'That's Ok Draco, If you ever want to do that again, owl me.'

Hermione walked off in the opposite direction. 

Draco watched her go 'I will want to Hermione, believe me I will' he whispered and with that he turned and walked back to his cold dungeon common room.

* * * 

The next morning Hermione woke up. She headed down into the common room to see her two friends waiting at the bottom of the steps for her.

'Hey Harry, Hey Ron!' She said happily

They both just stared at her, Ron had a scowl on his face and Harry had a worried look on his.

'Why are we so serious this morning!?! Hermione asked

Ron and Harry escorted her out of the common room and into the hallway. They walked down the hallway and then Ron spoke to her.

'Herm, there is a rumor going around that you and Draco Malfoy were together last night!' Ron said

'We just wanted to know if it was true' Harry said

'Honestly you two are like my mother! Who told you this?' Hermione said, her voice calm

'Lavender and Pavati' Ron said

'Well do you always believe everything they say? Anyway it wouldn't matter if I was seen with Professor Snape playing strip poker, it still wouldn't be any of your business!' Hermione said

'Oh gross Herm!' Harry said

'Yeah now I am scarred for life! That is a really gross image!' Ron said

Hermione laughed 'Yeah well it's your dirty minds painting the images!', they entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down and a school owl dropped a letter onto Hermione's plate.

Hermione opened it up and read the note.

Hermione

Meet me at the lake tonight at seven o'clock.

I really hope you can make it.

Give me your answer in potions (we have it first)

D.

'Who's that from?' Ron asked 

'No one!' Hermione said folding the letter up

'Herm's got a boy friend! Herm's got a boyfriend!' the two chorused

'Just shut up ok!' Hermione said and stormed out of the room

* * *

It was seven o'clock and Draco was waiting down at the lake for Hermione. All of a sudden he felt a pair of hands cover his face.

'Guess who' the culprit breathed into his ear.

'Hermi?' Draco asked

The person pulled their hands away from his face and saw it was indeed Hermione.

'You called me Hermi' Hermione said

'I can can't I?' Draco said

'Yeah, now we're friends I guess so' Hermione said

'Look I had a free lesson today so I went down to Hogsmead and bought you something' Draco said pulling a parcel out from his bag.

'Draco, you didn't have to!' She said

'It's just to say thanks' Draco said as Hermione unwrapped the present

Draco smiled when he saw the look of surprise on Hermione's face. She pulled out a silver-white, hooded cloak, with red roses embroidered all along the edges.

'Draco it's beautiful!' she exclaimed putting it on 'Thank you!' She kissed him.

Draco put his arms around her and pulled her back over to him, they kissed again and again and again. Finally They broke apart 'Well we had better be going' Hermione muttered, obviously not wanting to leave.

Draco took her hand 'Mione, I know that we have only just become friends but you understand me better than anyone does! Will you please be my girlfriend?'

Hermione looked taken aback and then she smiled "Of course I will Draco!'

And with that they kissed once more and walked off to the castle.

****

A/N: I own nadda!

So what do ya'll think? Hey guess what? There is a rumor going around that Warner Brothers have bought an ad space in the Super Bowl for the very first screening of the Harry Potter movie trailer! Too bad I live in Australia… we get the Super Bowl on cable but not the ads! (mumbles) Stupid bloody cable…no Harry Potter movie trailers! I want to go to America for one day to watch that.

{It's only a rumor! NOT CONFIMED! You'll have to watch and see if it's true!}

Lily Malfoy.


End file.
